


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by bluesfortheredj



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Gwilym Lee - Fandom
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody Movie - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gwilym Lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesfortheredj/pseuds/bluesfortheredj





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting cross legged on the floor, you look up in awe at the makeshift stage that was to be the backdrop for the Live Aid concert. Rami, Joe, Ben, and Gwilym are all in position as themselves for now, and the music starts to play. Rami starts hitting the keys on the piano, then leans his body back and tilts his head up to the sky as his fingers make their way over the black and white rectangles in front of him. Ben sits at the drums as he taps out a beat with the sticks, and Joe stands in front of the drum kit with his bass, stepping back and forth and turning his body from Ben to the front of the stage. Your eyes eventually land on Gwilym, trailing up from his black and white Vans trainers to his black jeans that hug his legs tightly, and they hover on his hands that pluck at the strings on the guitar and move up and down the neck of it with trained ease. You manage to tear your eyes away to carry on your journey up his body, his white jumper with the sleeves half way up his forearms distracting you for a second, then you finally reach his face, the black baseball cap casting a small shadow over his face as he leans back a little and starts to bite his lip while playing.

Everyone around you stares in silence at the men on the stage, and Brian and Roger look utterly captivated at the scene playing out in front of them. It’s one of those moments that you all know it special to everyone here, and it takes your breath away as you watch the four men do their thing in front of you. When the rehearsal ends, no one moves for a few seconds, and the silence is deafening until Brian and Roger start to clap. They walk up on to the set and start to chat with the four men as the spectators such as yourself disperse, going back to where they should be on set, and you slowly get up off of the floor, your legs stiff from sitting still for so long. Taking one last look at the group on stage, Gwilym catches your eye from over Rami’s shoulder, and he flashes you a smile that makes your cheeks heat up. You return his greeting, then quickly scurry off to the wardrobe department where you belonged.

A few minutes later as you’re sorting out the rails for lead actors, a shy knock sounds out on the door, and you call out a questioning ‘hello’ to confirm what you heard. The door opens to reveal a very familiar tall figure, and he sweeps his cap off of his head as he shuts the door behind him.

“Did you like what you saw?” he asks, and you clumsily hang up a jacket, missing the rail the first time as you think about how to reply, “the performance, I mean,” he clarifies with a smile, noticing your shaking hands.

“It was incredible,” you reply, your eyes darting to the ground under his gaze.

“Thank you… On behalf of everyone, of course,” he says, inwardly cursing himself for sounding like a fool.

“You sound like you’re accepting an award,” you chuckle lightly, noticing the awkward tension filling up the small space.

“Getting some practice in,” he winks as you finally look up to meet his eyes, “I just wondered… If you’re not busy later on… Do you like coffee? Do you want coffee?”

“I like coffee, and I would like to go and get some with you if that’s what you’re asking,” you smile.

“That’s exactly what I was trying to ask. Thank goodness someone made sense of it,” he laughs in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a light shade of red, “when do you think you’ll be free?”

“In about an hour or so if that suits you?”

“Absolutely,” he says, a relieved sigh following soon after the word. He gives you another smile, then exits the room, and leaves you standing there with a stupidly large grin across your face. You’d both acted like embarrassed teenagers around each other since the first day practically, and it hadn’t taken long for everyone else to notice; the both of you now teased daily by the rest of the cast. Finally one of you had got the guts up to actually say something, and you were already feeling giddy with excitement about meeting him later in a more casual environment.

Exactly an hour and fifteen minutes later, Gwilym was back, and you were just putting out the last couple of outfits for the next day. He stands in the doorway for a couple of minutes before announcing himself, just watching you potter around the room for a while before he disturbed you.

“Hi,” he says quietly, not wanting to make you jump.

“Just in time,” you smile, grabbing your coat from the back of a chair. Gwilym stifles a yawn as you approach him, then you tilt your head at him in a questioning manner.

“Are you sure you’re alright for this? We can do it another time,” you offer.

“No, no, I’m fine, just been a long day,” he nods, “sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’ve got coffee in your hotel room, right?” you ask, and Gwilym does a double take at your question.

“I… umm… well, yes.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to get in your pants straight away, Gwil. But if you’re going to fall asleep mid sentence, it may as well be somewhere you’re comfortable.”

“Who said I was worried about that prospect?” he smirks, “let’s go.”

You can feel a redness making its way up your cheeks at his comment as you walk side by side to the hotel just a couple of streets away, and just as you get to his door, Ben and Joe walk out of the lift down the hall. They spot you both straight away and Gwilym rushes you inside before they get the chance to start making comments.

“They’re going to knock at-” a banging comes from the door, cutting you off, and you cock an eyebrow at Gwil.

“(Y/N), we have a couple of questions about our costumes,” Ben giggles through the door.

“Gwil, I have a question about… your intentions with (Y/N),” Joe laughs.

“Subtle,” Gwilym sighs, rolling his eyes. He walks back to the door and opens it just enough to see the two men standing there with smug grins on their faces. “Yes?”

“Can we come in?” Ben smirks.

“No. In the nicest way possible, please go away.”

“Come on Ben, let’s go harass Rami and Lucy instead,” Joe winks. The two men giggle their way down the hall and Gwilym shuts the door, then leans his forehead against it and sighs before turning to face you.

“So sorry about that. You know what they’re like...”

“Oh boy, do I,” you chuckle.

“Now how about that drink? What do you fancy? I think I have a bottle of wine somewhere.”

“Wine would be perfect if you have it.”

“Aha!” he exclaims triumphantly after rooting through a bag, “I only have paper cups though.”

“I’d drink it out of the bottle if I had to, so paper cups is all good with me.”

“Woman after my own heart,” he sighs, placing a hand on his chest. You smile shyly as you sit down in the armchair in the corner of the room, then he hands you your cup and perches himself on the end of the bed opposite you.

“So…” Gwilym starts, unsure of where to go from there, “sorry, I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Done what?” you ask, taking a sip of drink.

“Liked someone and tried not to make a fool out of myself in front of them,” he shrugs.

“I think you’re forgetting the fact that I fell up the stairs in front of you the other week,” you laugh.

“Oh my goodness, yes! Are you okay now?” he asks. You lift your skirt to show him your still bruised knees and a large cut that was healing but sure to leave a mark, and he winces.

“I think the bruise it made on my ego is pretty permanent though,” you add, “my fault for trying to run away from you.”

“Why were you trying to run away from me?” he smiles kindly as you lower your skirt again.

“I’d been horribly sick that morning, and didn’t want you to see me looking so ill. That backfired though, didn’t it?!”

“Really? You may have looked a little pale, but I thought that was from the fall. You looked beautiful to me, anyway. Always do,” he replies, and you have to redirect your gaze from his eyes as your breath catches in your throat, and you have to take a gulp of wine.

“Oh,” you blush.

“Don’t tell me that’s the first time someone’s said that?”

“Well… You know how it is, don’t get much interaction with people when you’re working all the time.”

“(Y/N),” he sighs, placing his cup on the table as he walks over to you, “I can’t believe no one’s told you how beautiful you are.”

You shrug out of embarrassment, not really wanting the fact you’d never been in a proper relationship to be aired like this, and fix your eyes to the floor as Gwilym hovers above you. He comes into your vision when he kneels in front of you and tentatively places two fingers on your chin to lift your head to look at him.

“Looks like I’ll have to tell you everyday, then,” he whispers, then a warm smile spreads across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gwil,” you blush, letting out a small giggle, “don’t.”

“Can’t help myself, I’m afraid,” he shrugs, and as he tilts he head to the side, a stray piece of hair falls in front of his face. Your eyes fixate on it, and before you can think about what you’re doing, your hand comes up to stroke it back into place, your fingers running through his sleek locks slowly. When your hand comes to a stop at the nape of his neck, your eyes focus on one another, then at the same time dart down to the other’s lips and back up again. Everything seems to happen in slow motion as Gwilym leans towards you, and you to him, then the sound of his phone ringing makes you both jump apart.

“Shitting hell,” he sighs, fumbling around in his pocket. You sit there trying not to laugh at his genuine anger at being interrupted, and he shakes his head at the screen before answering it and returning his gaze to your face.

“Yes, Ben?” he asks, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“You and (Y/N) coming down for dinner, or have you already _eaten_?” he asks, laughing at the last word of his question.

“Wow, making a- a joke like that already, very mature, mate.”

“We’re just making sure you’re fully _satisfied_...”

“Can you stop? Bloody hell. We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Well that sounded like an interesting conversation, even though it was short,” you say, raising your eyebrows.

“Ben is… Taking this Roger Taylor persona to a whole new level,” Gwilym laughs.

“I think that’s all Ben,” you wink, “so… we’re going to dinner with them?”

“Sorry, I didn’t think. Do you want to? We don’t have to, we can just stay here and...” he trails off with another shrug, and you don’t think you can trust yourself to continue his sentence, especially with the way you were both looking at each other now. You both knew what he wanted to say, and you certainly knew what he wanted to do.

“Maybe we should go down,” you babble quickly, getting up from the chair.

“Yep, yes, good idea,” he exhales, getting up from the floor finally. Both of you head for the door at the same time, and somehow you end up looking into Gwilym’s sparkling blue eyes again when he traps your body between him and the wall as he reaches for the handle, but doesn’t quite muster up the willpower to turn it yet. He swallows hard as you hold your breath, then a woman’s excited squeal from out in the corridor breaks through the moment you were having, and you both break the eye contact you had while you gather yourselves.

“Ahem, right, better go then,” Gwilym sighs, disappointment heavy in his voice.

“Right, yeah.”

A sounds emanates from Gwilym’s throat that can only be described as something between a groan and a whine, then he flashes you a smile as he opens the door and gestures for you to go first. The sexual tension that hung between your bodies was indisputable, and the fact that you were the only two people in the lift as you went down to the lobby did not help matters in the slightest. You stand unnecessarily close to each other, your hands brushing against each other the entire ride, and you almost let out a moan in protest when the doors finally open to reveal the front desk. Gwilym grabs your hand, his fingers sliding in between yours in an almost possessive way, and you inhale sharply at him making the first move.

“Oh, _finally_!” Ben calls out loudly across the restaurant as you walk in.

“No Rami?” Gwilym asks when you get to the table, looking at Joe.

“Rami and Lucy are… a little preoccupied,” Joe smiles, “(Y/N), do sit down.”

Joe gestures to the seat next to him, then Gwilym sits next to Ben, opposite you, and you all pause for a moment to look over the menu. You sit there a little awkwardly, feeling as though you didn’t belong, even though you’d got to know each of the guys individually through your job, and you keep glancing up at Gwilym to put yourself at ease.

“I’ve decided,” he says triumphantly, putting down his menu on the table and staring directly at you. Ben opens his mouth to say something suggestive, but Joe puts a quick stop to it by kicking him under the table and hitting his knee at the same time.

“Ow!” the two men say in unison. You drag your attention away from Gwilym for a moment to look at the two men, and they give you wide grins.

“You two alright?” you ask, then jump a little when you feel something against your leg.

“We are fine, thank you, (Y/N),” Joe replies kindly, then shoots Ben a look as he turns back to his menu. As you sit there with your eyes cast down to the words in front of you, you soon realise that it’s Gwilym’s clothed calf running it’s way gently up yours, pushing your skirt up each time he raises his leg. You clear your throat as you look intently at the menu, then push your leg against his for a little more friction, and he lets out an audible hum.

“What’s that, Gwil?” Ben asks.

“Huh? Oh, just thinking about food.”

“So, (Y/N), has Gwilym told you how long he’s had the hots for you?” Joe asks as he places his menu down on the table and crosses his hands over it as he turns to face you.

“Umm...” you start, unsure of how to answer.

“Day one,” Joe nods.

“Hour one,” Ben scoffs.

“Minute one,” Gwilym smiles, not taking his eyes off of you as you turn to him, and his leg continues to run up yours. It was distracting enough for you to not be able to string a sentence together, and you had no idea what to say, so instead end up staring at Gwilym with your mouth slightly open.

“Well, looks like the feeling is mutual,” Joe laughs, looking up at Ben. The waitress appears at their side of the table to take your orders, then collects the menus before leaving to get your drinks. Joe starts to regale you with a particularly funny story that involved him, Ben, and an apple, and you take the opportunity to take Gwilym by surprise as you keep your eyes on the two men next to you, and manoeuvre your free leg to his still one after you subtly kick off one of your boots. You run your sock covered foot up his leg, then stretch it forwards to rest on his thigh, and he jumps in his seat at how far you end up going.

“Everything alright?” you ask, snapping your head around to look at him. He sits there with a wide eyed expression on his face as all three of you wait for his answer, and he looks around the table while he tries to think of something to reply with.

“Cramp. In my leg. Just cramp,” he replies as a light blush radiates up his cheeks.

“Talking of legs,” Ben suddenly says, leaning forward on the table and staring directly at you, “a little bird told me you’ve got some interesting ink hidden away under those clothes of yours.”

“Have I?” you ask, acting innocent, and you can see Gwilym sitting up in intrigue at Ben’s comment.

“It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?” Joe chuckles.

“I’ve seen a photo,” Ben smirks.

“You have?” Gwilym asks, just as you open your mouth to ask the same thing.

“Of course! I found your tattoo artist on instagram after Sarah from make up told me all about it,” he replies.

“Wow, news travels fast,” you laugh, “I was only taking to her about that yesterday!”

“It travels faster when there’s people who are desperate to find out about all of your dark secrets and make sure you’re right for old Gwil,” Ben winks.

“And am I?” you ask. Ben and Joe look at each other before nodding in sync and turning back to you.

“You are. Gwil needs someone a little edgy, and that’s some serious ink you got going on,” Ben says.

“Good to know,” you sigh in relief. While this conversation was going on, your foot was still lingering on Gwilym’s thigh, and you could feel his muscles tense when he moved, which made it very hard for you to not bite your lip in reaction. When he moves towards the table as your food arrives, his thick thighs come together around your ankle, and the feel of being between them made you want him. Your dinner was suddenly unappealing, you wanted to grab Gwilym’s hand to lead him upstairs, and as soon as you lock eyes with him across the table, he knows exactly what’s on your mind.

“Not eating?” he asks, tensing his legs. You pull away from him to slip your foot back into your boot before the sensation becomes too much, and Gwilym pouts at the loss of contact with you.

“Just enjoying the view of it before I dive in,” you smile, and both Ben and Joe glance at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks are exchanged throughout your meal; Gwilym looking up at you, Joe looking over at Gwilym, and you looking over at Ben to meet his amused expression. No one says a word as you all start empty your plates, then as each of you sit back in your chair when finally finished, the silence seems to continue. Gwilym nudges your knee with his under the table to get your attention, and when you look over at him, he starts to try and mouth something to you, but your eyes are far too distracted by his sparkling blue orbs, and you understand none of it.

“Sorry, what?” you find yourself asking out loud.

“He said he wants to take you back to his room and fu-”

“Ben!” Gwil cuts him off with a stern look.

“I’m joking!” Ben laughs, holding his hands up in defeat.

“So if you two get married, can we be best men?” Joe asks, and you all turn to him with bemused looks. Sometimes it really was like he was in his own little world, and this question took all three of you by surprise. You look around the table at the three men, the three very famous men that were about to be known the world over, and start to panic. You didn’t belong here, you were going to see Gwilym for coffee, and now you were sitting around a table with his co-stars having dinner. This was beyond you, way beyond you, and you suddenly couldn’t handle it.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go,” you gasp, trying to keep your breathing steady as you rummage around in your bag for some money to leave on the table, “there you go,” you say, forcing a smile as you place a note on the table, push your chair out then almost run to the lifts with your bag clutched against your chest tightly.

“(Y/N)!” Gwilym calls out after you, “why did you go and say that?” he asks, directing his attention back on Joe. He slides his chair back as he shakes his head, then rushes after you, but the lift doors close before he can reach them, and he takes the stairs instead, heading straight up to your floor. The sight of your door closing greets him as he opens the door on your level, and although he moves towards it straight away, a whisper from the other end of the corridor stops him from knocking.

“Come here!” Joe whispers, “Gwil!”

Gwilym frowns, but does as he’s told and moves towards his friend with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Yes?” he asks bluntly, his arms folded across his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Joe sighs, “I didn’t mean to do _this_. Give her some space, come back downstairs for a drink at least, then check on her.”

“I...”

“Trust me on this,” Joe interrupts. When the two men get back downstairs, Ben’s already sitting up at the bar with three drinks in front of him, and he hands one to Gwiym straight away.

“Can you really blame her?” Ben chuckles, turning to the bar as the two men perch on stools either side of him.

“Excuse me?” Gwilym asks, unsure of what he’s trying to insinuate.

“No, no, I didn’t… Bloody hell, what I meant was we probably shouldn’t have invited you both down. It was too soon. Have you sat round a table with your girlfriend’s friends on the first date?” Ben asks, raising his eyebrows.

“No...” both Joe and Gwil reply, thinking about how intimidating that would have been.

“I mean, she’s interacted with us one at a time, but we didn’t do ourselves any favours by firing questions at her...” Ben continues.

“Well, that was mostly you going on about her tattoos...” Joe says, nudging Ben’s arm.

“Oh, and ‘if you two get married...’ was the right question to ask, was it?” Ben retorts.

“Guys, just… shush, will you?” Gwilym sighs, resting his head in his hands as he realises that he’s fucked everything up already, “I need another drink.”

You lay on your bed in complete silence, your eyes fixed up at the ceiling and your hands neatly resting on your stomach as your breathing slows down. Okay, so it may have been a bit of an overreaction to run off like you did, but your anxiety wasn’t exactly rational, especially when it came to pressured situations, and you’d been doing pretty well up until it suddenly decided to act up.

“Why did I leave?” you whisper to yourself, trying to understand the reason, “because it wasn’t just me and Gwilym. His friends were there watching our every move. It was fun at first, but then I felt like I had something to live up to.”

You rationalised in your head what had gone on, and your body started to relax. Apart from looking like a little bit of a twit for running out, everything was fine, you didn’t say anything embarrassing, you knew they guys were nice, so they wouldn’t be bitching about you downstairs right now (hopefully), and Gwilym was the kindest man you’d ever met, so would surely understand when you explained yourself. You close your eyes for a brief moment to remember the feel of Gwil’s thighs, and there’s a small stirring down below as you imagine yourself touching them, stroking them, sitting on them.

“Oh my gosh,” you gasp, your eyes flying open. The worry had definitely moved to the back of your mind thanks to Gwil’s thighs, and now other feelings had taken over, causing your hands to wander down to your skirt.

“Right, that’s it, I’m going to go see her,” Gwilym announces after his second drink, “I can’t hold it off any longer.”

“Hope she’s okay,” Joe smiles as he leaves. Gwilym nods as he walks out, then gets in the lift and leans his head back against the wall as he travels up to your floor. When the doors open, he hesitates for a moment, but eventually steps out just before the doors start to close again and forces his feet to walk up to your room. He lifts his hand, then stops when he hears a faint noise from inside, and leans his head in closer to see if he can figure out what it is. His eyes grow wide when he hears the sound again, louder this time, and realises it’s a quiet moan, then his name slips from your lips and he can no longer stop himself from knocking.

“(Y/N), it’s Gwil, please let me in,” he babbles, palming his crotch to try and control his growing erection. He hears shuffling, then panicked whispering, and smiles to himself.

“One second, hold on!” you call out, straightening your skirt out and quickly washing your hands. You open up to see Gwilym standing there with a smug smirk plastered across his face, and you know your cheeks are already flushed a bright crimson.

“Can I come in?” he asks, stepping forward a fraction. You nod, then move aside for him to enter, and his eyes immediately land on your ruffled bed covers, the impression of where you were laying and thinking about him still visible.

“Everything alright? I thought I heard my name,” he asks, turning back to face you, where your expression turns to one of horror.

“I… Uh...”

“Were you sleeping? Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he smiles, gesturing to the bed.

“Yes, yeah, must have been dreaming,” you say, looking down at the floor.

“What happened in this dream?” Gwilym smirks, and frown at him as you figure out he was standing outside your door for longer than you originally thought.

“You heard everything, didn’t you?” you ask with a slight eye roll.

“It sounded like a porno in here,” he chuckles, then bites his bottom lip as he meets your gaze.

“It did not!” you gasp.

“It kinda did… Not that I’m complaining. Far from it. I just wanted to check that you were okay after earlier. But this… Well, this was a very nice surprise.”

“I’m fine. I just-”

“Freaked out because we were sat around a table with those two eyeing us all the time? I completely understand.”

“Pretty much,” you nod.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have agreed to it. It should’ve just been me and you.”

“Don’t worry, it’s all forgotten,” you smile, rocking awkwardly from side to side. Gwilym steps towards you, and as your eyes travel upwards, they spot the bulge in his trousers, causing you to involuntarily lick your lips.

“I’m not, uh, I don’t usually… Look, what I’m trying to say is, there’s so much more to this than physical attraction; I think you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, but after hearing my name leave those lips of yours like that… Well, it makes me think things I shouldn’t be,” he explains, and his words only make you want him more.

“Like what?” you ask, and your voice comes out as a low whisper.

“Like what you taste like,” he replies instantly, his eyes sparkling with lust. You reach around the zip at the back of your skirt, pull it down, then let go of the fabric, and watch as Gwilym’s face lights up at the sight of your naked bottom half. He tried to keep his eyes on the intricate drawings on your thighs, but there was something much more tempting that made him avert his gaze from them, and he drops to his knees in front of you.

“Gwil, shou- Oh!” he cuts you off by gently spreading you apart with his fingers, then lapping at your sweet spot slowly. You look down to see his eyes closed in enjoyment, his face pressed against you as much as possible, and your fingers slide into his hair, gripping and stroking at his messy strands. Whimpers start to emanate from your throat, and Gwilym opens his eyes to look up at the look of pure ecstasy on your face, then moves one of his hands to slip two fingers inside you. You gasp at the sensation that jolts through your body as he slides them in and out of you, and your grip on his hair tightens.

“Stopstopstop,” you exhale, worried you were going to peak too early. He stops what he’s doing, leaning away from you to check you’re okay, and removes his hand.

“Everything alright?” he asks.

“Everything’s perfect, I just want to savour it,” you smile down at him. You kneel in front of him, and he wastes no time in capturing your lips with his in a desperate kiss. His hands roam your body, dipping underneath your shirt and up to your breasts, then he quickly parts from you to lift your top off and immediately returns to the kiss once it’s dropped to the floor. You rub your hand around the ever growing bulge in his trousers, then fiddle with the button and zip to set him free and start stroking him slowly as his moans slip into your mouth.

“I want you,” you mumble between kisses. He leans back and nods, then shuffles out of his trousers and underwear, and sits up against the side of the bed in preparation. You kneel either side one of his legs, and as you make your way up, you slide your hand up his thigh then along to his member as it stands there waiting for your touch.

“I thought-” he starts, then stops when you start to ride his thigh as you stroke him at the same time, and he watches your hips move back and forth along his leg, a trail of glistening arousal forming on his skin, “you’re full of… surprises,” he pants.

“This is what I was thinking about,” you whisper, leaning into his neck and leaving soft kisses down to his shoulder as your hand starts to pump him faster.

“Oh… my,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to hold off on his orgasm. His hands rest on your thighs, squeezing your skin roughly as he nears the edge, and as you rub yourself faster on him, your soft groans right neat to his ear, he finds himself unable to stop the flow of his excitement, and most of it lands on your hand and across his stomach. His hands move to your hips, his fingers digging into you as he helps you move yourself along his thigh, and he pushes his leg up off of the floor to add more pressure. You try and leave one last kiss on his neck, but your orgasm takes over, and your lips fall sloppily on his skin as you mutter his name over and over. His hands glide up your body until they reach your now flushed cheeks, and he lifts your head from his shoulder to take in your afterglow.

“So beautiful,” he sighs with a smile, and you look down nervously.

“Not so bad yourself,” you giggle, stroking his chest.

“I’ve got a feeling this is the start of something big for both of us,” he grins, then leans in and places a meaningful kiss to your lips.


End file.
